¿La bella durmiente?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Clases de deportes, la materia menos agradable para Haruto y peor aun si el profesor te pone en una carrera (chicos vs chicas), el resultado obtenido: una visita a la enfermería y una declaración inesperada. One-shot


**Hola, hola, les traigo un pequeño one-shot de L-elfxHaruto, disfrútenla**

**Valvrave the Liberator es propiedad de Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ser deportista no era una de las mejores cualidades de Haruto, de igual manera no es que tuviera muchas de las cuales ser presuntuoso, a toda costa prefería evitar competencias innecesarias y llevarlo todo con calma y parsimonia

Desgraciadamente eso no era lo que pensaba el profesor de gimnasia, carreras entre chicos y chicas, los perdedores tendrían que dar 15 vueltas a la cancha sin parar

Y para mejorar su suerte, lo eligieron a él para llevar a cabo el divertido concurso, y le toco competir con su querida Shoko, si perdía era hombre muerto y si ganaba no se sentiría bien consigo mismo

El juego comenzaba en cuanto gritaran "1, 2, 3, corran", debían dar 2 vueltas completas y llegar al punto de partida. Les dieron 10 minutos de calentamiento, se escuchaban los ánimos para ambos competidores, y para Haruto más que ánimos parecían amenazas

La carrera inicio y como era esperado, Shoko le llevaba una gran ventaja, los gritos de los chicos sobresalían, ya lo sabía, sabía que debía ganar; al término de la primera vuelta Shoko le llevaba una enorme ventaja, ya no resistía más, ¿Cómo tenía tanta resistencia? En mitad de la pista noto la mirada violácea de su compañero de habitación L-elf, y por lo que podía apreciarse, le exigía que ganara o las vería muy negras. Haruto trago saliva y apresuro el correr, pero no lo entendía, a L-elf en que le afectaba, si él es muy atlético, pero si se lo piensa bien, zafarse de una absurda clase de deporte no es algo que se deba rechazar

La vista se le comenzó a poner borrosa y la fuerza en sus piernas se hacía cada vez menos, realmente correr no era lo suyo

Un grito se escuchó por todo el patio, haciendo detener a Shoko que ya se encontraba en la línea de meta, un gran grupo se reunión alrededor de Haruto, el profesor verifico al muchacho el cual se encontraba inconsciente, Shoko trato de entrar, pero no la dejaban pasar, en eso la voz seria de L-elf se hizo escuchar, diciéndole al profesor que llevaría a Haruto a la enfermería

Cargo al inconsciente castaño y emprendió rumbo al interior de la escuela, Shoko iba a seguirle, pero el profesor les indico que continuaran con las actividades

* * *

Ya en la enfermería de manera cuidadosa, dejo a Haruto en la cama, mejor momento para que la tonta enfermera se fuera a coquetear con quien sabe quién. Busco algo de alcohol para traer al castaño de regreso a la realidad, pero no había nada, gruño bajito, enserio que no podían ser más incompetentes en ese lugar

Se acercó al inconsciente muchacho, esperando cualquier señal que indicara que iba a despertar, en todo caso, ¿Por qué seguía ahí?, no es que fueran los mejores amigos, ni nada, solo compañeros, a lo mucho un año de serlo, pero de ahí en fuera, jamás habían tenido alguna conversación de no más 5 palabras, ¿Por qué se ofreció a traerlo de todos modos?

15 minutos, los cuales parecían más bien 15 eternas horas, pasaron y ni señales de la incompetente enfermera o de que Haruto despertara, tratando de buscar algo con lo que entretenerse, observo el tranquilo rostro del castaño al dormir, se veía muy tranquilo y su reparación de igual manera, de manera involuntaria acerco su mano al cabello de Haruto, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, el castaño se movió un poco, sorprendiendo a L-elf que alejo su mano de él, pero seguía dormido, nada de lo que asustarse, respiro profundamente, lo mejor sería ir a buscar a la enfermera y volver a clases, estar perdiendo su tiempo y con él no tenía nada de sentido, ya casi con medio camino a la salida, escucho la voz de su compañero, por pura inercia se regresó, pero este solo hablaba dormido, lo mataría, en cuanto despertara, otra vez lo observaba, solo que ahora mantenía ambos brazos a cada lado del castaño.

Despacio y con cuidado se acercó más al apacible rostro de Haruto, cerro sus ojos y lo beso, un pequeño beso, tan solo para disfrutar de la textura de aquellos labios, se separó y seguía dormido, coloco sus manos en los hombros del castaño y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas lo beso pero esta vez con más fuerza, pero tal fue el acto, que Haruto le correspondió de manera automática

El castaño entre sueños sentía un peso extra encima y unos desconocidos labios, que lo besaban, ante tal acción no pudo resistirse, realmente era una sensación agradable y hasta placentera. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver de quien se trataba, L-elf Karlstein.

L-elf se separó de Haruto, quedando igual de impactado al ver que su compañero ya estaba despierto, el castaño iba a hablar pero el oji-violeta se le adelanto

- ¿Qué tal tu siesta, bella durmiente? – pregunto, girándose a otro lado

- Pues… estuvo bien… ¿Dónde está la enfermera?

- No lo sé, pero ya no importa, estas en tus 5 sentidos y ya puedes regresar a clase, ¿verdad? – Haruto asintió, se sentó en la cama y con cuidado se levantó, pero aún estaba débil y trastabillo. Para su suerte, L-elf lo atrapo – torpe, será mejor que te lleve al cuarto – se agacho para que así Haruto subiera en su espalda

- Gracias – dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello de L-elf

- No hay de que

El camino a los dormitorios era bastante largo y Haruto no sabía que decir, o más bien si sabía, solo que no encontraba la manera de expresarse, respiro profundo y soltó la pregunta, sin anestesia

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

- ¿No te gusto? – respondió L-elf, haciendo sonrojar hasta las orejas a Haruto – debo interpretar tu silencio como un si

- Tú aun no me respondes…

- Solo lo hice porque quería, y no estuvo tan mal – el corazón de Haruto latía rápidamente, ¿Por qué rayos se estaba avergonzando?, no es como si le gustara ¿o sí?

Llegaron al cuarto y dejo a Haruto en su cama, fue por un vaso de agua y se lo entrego al castaño

- Gracias – dio un sorbo y de nuevo el eterno silencio – este… sobre lo de…

- ¿El beso? – Haruto asintió – le tomas demasiada importancia ha algo tan vano como eso

- No es algo vano, es solo que yo… ¿acaso te gusto o algo por el estilo?

- Gustarme?, no tengo idea, solo eres mi compañero de cuarto

- Ya veo… - la decepción se notó en la voz del castaño – creo que será mejor que vayas a clases, jejeje, disculpa que te esté causando tantos problemas

- Que delicado eres – Haruto se sorprendió ante eso – ahora mismo no sé si tengo algún sentimiento romántico por ti, pero… - acorto su distancia con Haruto, quedando milímetros de por medio – si tengo un interés en ti, llámalo así como atracción – beso a Haruto y se separó de él – veré hasta donde me lleva esto, y quizás al final si tenga un resultado romatico – la mirada de L-elf era penetrante, tanto así que provocaba un enorme sonrojo en Haruto – iré a decirle a Nanami-sensei que te quedarás en cama todo el día, vendré después de clases – L-elf salió del cuarto, dejando a un nervioso y confundido Haruto, esa era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba y también su primer beso

Aunque no pudo decirlo claramente pero, sí que aquel beso en la enfermería y este provocaron en él una gran sorpresa y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento que estaba deseoso porque creciera aún más, pero todo a su tiempo, y sin querer correr antes de caminar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una tierna historia, espero la disfrutaran, nos vemos pronto**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
